This invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus, such as a digital audio tape recorder referred to as a DAT.
Conventional DAT systems generally have problems in direct recording of digital audio signals. Such direct recording is referred to as a digital copying process. From the standpoint of copyright, it is desirable to limit the number of generations of copied digital audio information. In some cases, it is desired that the limitation on the digital copying process is flexible.